A book unlike its cover
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Un jour, après avoir sauvé Carte, Reese surprend Finch. Puis, Finch se surprend lui-même en réalisant certaines choses qu'il aurait dû voir avant.


histoire originale ici : www*fanfiction*net/s/7670310/1/A-Book-Unlike-Its-C over (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**A book unlike its cover  
by Partners in fanfic**

Finch clopina avec lassitude de la bibliothèque au bureau. Leur dernier job l'avait laissé épuisé - plus que d'habitude, songea-t-il sombrement. Trois cents possibilités de personnes voulant du mal à Carter et il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient éliminé le problème. L'incertitude de cette situation, décida-t-il, n'était pas bienvenue du tout.  
Pendant un moment, les pensées de Finch s'égarèrent vers son partenaire, qui traînait quelque part dans New York, faisant... ce qu'il faisait après qu'ils aient fini un travail, quoi que ce soit. Honnêtement, Finch se demandait parfois si Reese ne risquait pas de s'embarquer dans quelque chose qui mettrait leur accord en danger mais, aussi longtemps que l'autre homme faisait son travail, il contrôlait sa curiosité et se contentait de savoir que, si le plus jeune avait besoin de son aide pour quelque chose, il était probablement assez intelligent pour la demander. Probablement.  
Soudain, Finch entendit un son presque imperceptible venant de l'entrée. Il supposa que c'était justement l'objet de ses pensées, mais, néanmoins, il ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir quand Reese apparut au détour d'une étagère, silencieux comme toujours.  
- Au bureau un jour de congé, Harold ? lança Reese avec un rictus amusé en s'arrêtant à quelque pas du bureau.  
- Il n'y a jamais un jour de congé avec ce travail, Mr Reese.  
Flinch plissa les yeux intérieurement à l'usage de son prénom. Il semblait, ces derniers jours, que Reese soit d'une humeur quelque peu joueuse, en l'absence d'un meilleur terme. L'homme à lunette n'avait pas encore réussi à se figurer _pourquoi_ exactement il y avait eu un soudain changement dans sa disposition, et, honnêtement, ça l'ennuyait un peu. Reese n'était pas le genre d'homme à être _heureux_ pour aucune raison, aussi Finch était-il inquiet à l'idée que son partenaire soit, encore, en train d'essayer une nouvelle méthode pour lui soutirer des informations. (Finch avait finit par conclure que les seules choses qui amusaient Reese étaient de le faire sursauter en apparaissant de nul part et de tester sans merci les limites de sa paranoïa)  
- Peut-être pour vous, répliqua Reese nonchalamment.  
Finch haussa un sourcis à son adresse.  
- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?  
Reese secoua la tête d'un mouvement bref.  
- Je suis juste venu chercher mon manteau.  
Il fit un geste en direction de la veste en cuir qui pendait au portemanteau. Finch hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.  
Il entendit Reese traverser la pièce jusqu'au portemanteau et s'emparer de son manteau. Il n'entendit pas, en revanche, l'autre homme faire demi-tour et s'approcher du bureau avant qu'un sac soit posé devant lui quand Reese le dépassa. Comment avait fait Finch pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait un sac avant ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Mr. Reese ? questionna Finch, levant les yeux avec vivacité.  
L'interpellé s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.  
- J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure et ça m'a fait penser à vous.  
- Ce n'était pas la peine, protesta Finch, surpris par le geste.  
- Considérez que c'est un cadeau de Noël en avance.  
Finch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soir, la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière l'autre homme. Secouant la tête, Finch observa le sac avec méfiance. Si l'on prenait en compte l'attitude de Reese ces derniers temps, songea ironiquement Finch, il devrait probablement s'attendre à une poupée de quelque sorte.  
Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Finch écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que c'était un livre emballé dans un papier cadeau.  
Avec précaution, il le déballa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel livre. Non, c'était une première édition, premier exemplaire numéroté, du conte de Dickens _A Chrismas Carol_, 1843. Finch caressa la reliure, s'émerveillant de sa condition. Il ne semblait pas y avoir une page cornée.  
Pourquoi Reese voudrait-il lui offrir un présent ? Cette prévenance inattendue avait quelque chose de perturbant. Mais le livre était bien - en fait, c'était plus que bien. Et Finch mentirait en disant qu'il n'était pas au moins un peu touché en constatant que Reese s'était souvenu de son commentaire à propos des livres rares.  
Il se leva et vagabonda le long des étagères, cherchant des yeux l'endroit où tous ses autres Dickens résidaient. Après avoir mis en sécurité et à la place d'honneur son nouvel ouvrage, Finch s'immobilisa et réalisa que, peut-être, il s'était trompé tout du long à propos de Reese - peut-être que tout n'était pas un stratagème avec lui. Peut-être qu'il était juste heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il considérait éventuellement comme un ami. Ou peut-être qu'il était toujours plein d'attentions envers ses employeurs (d'une certaine manière, Finch en doutait).  
Il baissa les yeux vers son téléphone posé sur la table. Après un moment de débat intérieur, il se décida finalement à faire ce qu'il aurait dû, il le réalisait, faire un moment plus tôt.  
- Je vous manque déjà, Finch ? demanda Reese d'une voix amusée à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
Finch inspira et laissa passer un temps.  
- Merci, Mr Reese.  
Pour tout, ajouta-t-il silencieusement.  
Finch raccrocha avant que Reese ne puisse répondre. Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent légèrement quand il réalisa que Reese, dans la plupart des cas, était un livre qu'on ne pouvait pas juger sur sa couverture.

* * *

J'ai écrit un livre ! Nocturne, aux éditions Paul & Mike, qui sort en décembre. Plus d'infos sur mon site :  alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
